1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power separating apparatus in an automobile, and more particularly to an apparatus for separating a rotated device rotated by engine power which is transmitted through a driving belt and an electromagnetic clutch, from the driving belt when the rotated device is failed in rotating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rotated device in an automobile such as a compressor for air conditioning system, a hydraulic pump or a generator is rotated by engine power transmitted through power transmission means including a driving belt and an electromagnetic clutch.
In the automobile, however, excessive load is applied to the power transmission means when the rotated device is failed in rotating. This results in destroying the power transmission means. In particular, if a plurality of the rotated devices are connected with a single driving belt, the damaged driving belt causes other rotated devices connected with the driving belt to stop.
To solve the problem set forth above, an apparatus has been proposed to separate a rotated device from a driving belt by removing an electromagnetic clutch mounted corresponding to the rotated device when a ratio of a speed of the engine to that of the rotated device becomes a predetermined value.
In the separating apparatus known per se, it is determined whether or not the rotated device is failed, on the basis of the ratio of the speed of the engine to that of the rotated device. Thus, complicated detecting means is required for detecting each speed of the engine and the rotated device and for processing the detected signal. Further, the ratio of the speed of the engine to that of the rotated device is varied according to kinds of the engine and the rotated device, types of the engine and the rotated device, displacement of the engine or the like. Therefore, a failure remedy apparatus should be prepared for each combination of the engine and each rotated device.